The Darth Vader saga
by tdogfilli02
Summary: Dart Vader, Mama D, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Plankton and others return to Earth to created a new team of Dark Rangers, as all Rangers and heroes gather, as the villains capture the ex rangers they want and resurrect fallen comrades
1. Chapter 1

Darth Vader was indeed happy, not only had he declared his betrayal to The Emperor, but planed on making his own empire and had already 20 villains serving him now and now was the time for the meeting. The meeting is for his 20 allies and him to plan there attack, first the heroes, then The Galactic Empire and to get more allies. Soon as Darth Vader entered the room, he made a headcount and all 20 were there. Plankton, Pythor, Lord Vyce, Dr. Insano, Dr. Linksano, Ben Linus, Dr. Pyschobos , Naare , Ba'al, Dayu, Mama D, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Queen Chrysalis, Lena Luthor (DC Superhero Girls), Megabyte, Killer Frost (Arrowverse), Porto, Teddy and Justain.

Darth Vader "now shay we begin"

Mama D " Lord Vader, I belive are plans are perfected

Plankton "I agree with Mama D, are plans are full proof"

Darth Vader "really should't be too certain yet"

Dayu "Master I can deal with The samurai Rangers, as i have before"

Darth Vader "good"

Teddy " so i get to mess with the Ninja and Linkara, fun"

Darth Vader " yes you,Pythor and Justain go to Ninjago and go do what you have to do"

Darth Vader "Mama D, Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina, will deal with capturing the power rangers we need for are paln"

Ninjago city

Teddy, Justin and Pythor along with a whole robot army were attacking Ninjago city so the ninja would come out and fight them.

Teddy Hey Justin way do you have Dark Matter and in fact how did you get it"

Justin"I was able to replicate it andcreate my own"

Teddy "cool we could turn some of the ninja onto are side with that"

Justin " that's way I bright it"

Pythor " there here"

The ninja soon arrived

Kai " well well pythor',Teddy and Justin

Teddy " oh, don't worry this will be quick"

Justin then attack Zane well Kai and Teddy froght as Pythor and the robots dealt with he other ninja

Teddy then took some of Justin's Dark Matter and put it in a gun and shot it at Kai only for Nya to push him out of he way and was hit. Nya went down to the ground in pain as the darkness was taken over her body, "look away" yelled Nya as she started to become dark grey and have purple eyes

As she emerge, evil and was ready to fight her brother and friends "this feels awesome" she said "I am your mastsr, deal with the other ninja at once" Teddy said to his recently New minion. Nya followed his commend and soon target Jay .

Jay " Nya not again" as she kicked Jay ver hard

Kai " Nya no!"

Justin then defeated Zane and as P.I.X.A.L tried to stopped him from doing anything to Zane, only for Justin to have a idea " how about I reprogram you" as he defeated P.I.X.A.I and quickly reprogram her " how may I serve you" Pixal said ready for commends from her new Master "tell me how to reprogram Zane" "that is very easy" as pixel told him how to reprogram him as Justin did what she told him to do and Zane was ready for evil as he targeted Cole. Pixal and Justin soon watch as the ninja were bissy fighting. Lloyd was bissy fighting the robots. Nya soon went after Lloyd and tried to kick him but Lloyd was able to dodge her.

Kai " I don't get it, I saw you die from that bomb, how are you here"

Teddy "there are somethings you don't wish to know"

Teddy and Kai soon throw kicks and punch's at each other.

well Justin and P.I.X.A.L watch the fight "should we join in" P.I.X.A.L ask her superior. "No, see Cole is fighting zane and Jay is fighting Pythor, well Kai and Teddy are fighting and Lloyd is being attack by Nya and the robots" Justin answered. "" good, I wasn't sure"

The Ninja were started to get outnumbered Kai, Lloyd,Jay and Cole were force to retreat.

Teddy " well that was easy"

Nya " should we go after them"

Teddy "No, we have them were we wanted them at"

as Teddy,P.I.X.A.L, Justin,Pythor, Nya and Zane soon vanished along with the remaining robots.


	2. The Villains grow stronger

Teddy,Nya,Justin,Pythor,P.I.X.A.L and zane soon teleported to the Spacebase

Teddy "Now what"

Justin "we wait until the others got are prisoners"

Pythor " so noting else for us to do"

Justin "well not noting"

Dr. Linksano then appeared "He's right" he said appearing from the door, I think I will need your help for something"

Teddy "what is it"

"oh you will see"

In a Laboratory

Plankton "I finished it, after founding those robot remains back on Earth and rebuild it for hours after hours, Metal Alice is back" Metal Alice "Yes master, i am under your power"

Plankton "now, Metal Alice, you will help me and my allies on conquring Earth and the universe!"

Metal Alice "Master what is the plan"

Plankton " The plan, you will found out soon"

at Dr. Insano and Linksano's

"So way am i here"

then spoke "We want to upgrade your powers" Upgrade my powers what do you mean" Teddy ask wondering deeply what they mean

" We want to make your power beams 10 times stronger" Dr. Insano answered, along with an evil smile on his face

Teddy face then wided with a big evil smile on his face "Deal" He answered

At Linkara's place

Linkara just got done reviewing a bad comic book on his show Atop the Fourth Wall and he couldn't help feel like something wasn't really dead, but he couldn't put his hat on it, until Harvey appeared

"Kid are you ok" ask Harvey looking at Linkara, who was in deep thoght

I'm fine, it's just after the explosen, we never found Teddy's dead body, I'm just worried he still alive planing something and also there is Darth Vader, who was never really defeated"

"Kid, don't worry, if those two were up to something, we would know about it already" Harvey said

" I found it odd, that Vader has been so quiet" Pollo suddenly spoke

At a unknown location

Skylar Storm " My lord, me and the evil heroes are ready

Tecton "When is the plan going to be full-proof"

Darth Vader " I have fate that Mama D and Prince Gasket will not fail"

Skylar "very well my lord"

In Justin's lair

Justin had Teddy, Drimartire, John, Joy, Micheal, Outs, Healx and Teddy,s cousin Joy were in his lab

Justin"guys, I know it's been quite some time since we have work together, but i want to bring the team back together"

" I'm in" Teddy said

I'm in too" Drimartire said

"me three"John said

"Me four"John said

"Me five" Micheal said

" and i guss i am too" outs said

"Me too" Healx and Joy (Teddy's cousin) said

They all shared a evil laugh as the team were back together again and more evil then other before


	3. Chapter 3 Kim & Kat

has been set up, from the wreckage of Megaship 1, Power Chamber, and Command Center. It is now called the Command Chamber. The rangers and their spouses had moved into this place, as soon as it had been built, to avoid the press. For after the space team had been discovered, the news tracked the remaining former rangers, and the wild force, galaxy and lightspeed had revealed their identities, and two of the timeforce were known, and four in the future, they decided to move to a safer place to get away from the media and fans. Also allies had come to join them at the Command Chamber.

Here are their names. Zack and Angela Taylor, Tommy and Kim Oliver, Billy and Trini Cranston, Jason and Kat Scott, Rocky and Aisha Desantos, Adam and Tanya Park, David and Emily Trueheart, Justin, Andros and Ashley Hammond, Carlos and Diana Miranda, Tj and Sabrina Miranda, Zhane and Karone Smith, Cassie, Leo and Kendrix Corbett, Mike and Maya Corbett, Kai and Hannah Chent, Damon and Terri Henderson, Carter and Dana Grayson, Chad and Kelsey Lee, Joel and Angela Rawlings, Ryan Mitchell, Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, Alex, Wes Collins, Eric Myers, Alyssa, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Cole Evans, Merrrick Mellaton, Kendall, Trey, Delphine, Corcus, Cestria, Cestro, Tidus, Aurico, Shane Clark, Dustin Brooks, Tori Hanson, Blake Bradley, Hunter Bradley, Cam Watanabe, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Marah, Kapri, Capt. Mitchell, Circuit, Toxica, Jindrax, Dimitria, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Dulcea, Ninjor, Quagmire, Lexian, Dex, Lerigot, Lara, Phantom Ranger, Blue Centurion, Spongebob, Linkara, 90's Kid, Harvey Finevoice,Ninja Style Dancer,Pollo, and Sandy Cheeks.

The Rangers after Ninja storm, lived in there own homes

But Tommy, Kim, Jason, Kat, Karone, are out in Angel Grove doing various things. Ryan is in Mariner Bay, and Merrick is in Turtle Cove. Hunter and Blake are in Blue Bay Harbor. The one thing in common about them is that all nine of them had been evil in at least one point of their lives. And the villains who had survived wanted them to be the Psycho Rangers.

At the mall, Kimberly Hart enters the mall to shop. She looks around, and notices not many things have changed, unlike the rest of Angel Grove. Angel Grove High looks different, and has new students, too. She had graduated college in Miami, before returning to Angel Grove. As for the youth Center, it had been destroyed by Goldgoyle. Ernie had moved away to Peru, and Lt. Stone took his place. But now he was back on the police force. Adele rebuilt it, and called it the Surf Spot.

The rangers. There were so many other ranger teams. After the space rangers, the other teams just received new powers, which had no connection to the previous team or their powers before them. She knew Kat would be a good replacement for her, just like Kat had thought Cassie was a good replacement for her. Kim wished that Trini, Aisha, Kat, or one of the other girl rangers had been free to shop but they were all busy today.

Kat was teaching ballet at her school. While the others were getting back their old powers. Kim looked at her watch, and realized it was getting late, and that the morphin and ninja powers were there. Since they both had been hers originally, she realized that she would probably use one of the coins. But she had felt a connection to the Pterodactyl and the Crane, and didn't know if she could choose between them.

Just then panic ensues, as people start running from the store. Kim looks over the frantic crowd, and sees the cause of the trouble. Piranitrons. Kim runs towards them.

"I don't know how you survived Zordon's wave, but the other rangers and I will take you down." said Kim.

Then a female voice spoke, which sent chills down her spine.

"My dear child. We aren't here to hurt anyone, unless you fight back. For you see you are one of nine stops we have to make today." said Momma D.

"For what?" asked Kim.

"I've been able to revive the Psycho Rangers." said Momma D.

"No. You won't take me." said Kim.

Kim heads for the door, but a magical barrier blocks her.

"Ready to give up?" asked Momma D.

Kim decides to morph into ninjetti, even though she isn't connected to the coin anymore. She raises her hands to morph.

"I need ninja ranger power now!" said Kim, morphing into the pink ninjetti ranger.

Kim begins fighting the Piranitrons, but feels weaker.

"It's like I only half of the power." thought Kim.

Momma D just stands on the sidelines watching the fight, knowing that her powers won't last long. Kim leaps into the air, and kicks two Piranitrons into the wall. Kim then backflips as Piranitrons surrounds her. She kicks four of them to the ground. And she continues fighting.

Dance studio, a half hour ago. Kat finishes teaching. Kat and her students head to the locker room to change. A few minutes later, Kat waves goodbye, as the students leave with their parents, who drive them home. Kat gathers her stuff, and walks out of the studio.

Outside studio, Kat walks to her car. Suddenly she hears a familiar metallic sound. Kat whirls around in time, to duck as an arrow hits the roof of her car. Kat looks up to see Archerina putting a new arrow in her bow.

"Archerina? I thought Zordon's wave killed you." said Kat.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." said Archerina.

Archerina fires arrows again, and Kat dodges them.

"I wish I had my ninja coin, zeonizers, my turbo powers, or my communicator. I shouldn't have left any of them at the command chamber." thought Kat.

"Give yourself up." said Archerina.

"Wait. I still have a connection to the ninja coin." thought Kat.

"Well, I'm waiting." said Archerina.

Kat steps forward, towards Archerina.

"I'm going to take you down, Archerina. You aren't going to hurt anyone ever again." said Kat.

"I don't know how long I can last. When Kimberly morphed to fight Goldar, she only lasted about 20 minutes, and that was when the coin was in Zedd's hands. But since it's at the command chamber, and no one is using it, I may have even less time. At least I can distract her long enough for 1 of the Alphas or Dimitria to sense her." thought Kat.

"I need ninja ranger power now!" said Kat, morphing into the pink ninjetti.

Kat feels the ninjetti suit appear on her, but doesn't feel complete.

"It's like I only have half of the power." thought Kat.

Mall. The fight continues.

"Enough!" said Momma D.

Momma D fires purple energy at Kim. Kim backflips, and cartwheels away from the blasts, while defeating the Piranitrons. Soon she has defeated them all.

At the dance studio, Kat fights Archerina, and then begins to feel kicks from unknown enemies. She then begins to see Piranitrons and a woman in the mall, before returning back to her fight with Archerina.

"What's the matter? Losing power?" asked Archerina.

"No. But someone else is using the same power. Wait a second. Kimberly. She was the pink ninja ranger before me. She must be in trouble, too. I've got to get to her." thought Kat.

Kat takes off for the mall.

"Oh, no you don't. You're coming with me." said Archerina, chasing after Kat.

"No communicator, no ranger suit, no weapons. And these powers are fading fast. I don't have much time. I've got to get to Kimberly. I can't let her get hurt again." thought Kat.

At the mall, Kim has defeated the Piranatrons, who all vanish in puddles of water.

"I underestimated you. That won't happen again!" said Momma D.

Momma D firing waves of purple energy around the room. The blasts hit Kim, who is flung into the wall, and knocked unconscious. Her ninjetti suit vanishes leaving her helpless. She snaps her fingers as more Piranitrons appear. They walk over to Kim, and vanish into the ground, water splashing everywhere.

"Soon, our plans will be complete." said Momma D, who vanished in a purple flash of light.

At the dance studio, Cogs appear, as Kat sees Archerina joining them.

"Oh, no. I'm surrounded, and feeling dizzy. Kim must be feeling the same way. But if I demorph, I'll be taken. But if I don't, we'll both be taken or killed. Tommy, guys, where are you?" thought Kat.

"Time to say goodbye. Cogs grab her." said Archerina.

Kat begins fighting the Cogs, trying to get free from the Cog circle. The Cogs fire energy blasts from their eyes, and so does Archerina. The energy blasts hit Kat, demorphing her. She is then grabbed by Cogs.

"No. Let me go." said Kat.

"So, sorry. Oh, I see Divatox's mother, Momma D, has taken Kimberly. Well, my Gasket will get Tommy for sure." said Archerina.

"No. Leave him alone." said Kat.

"It's too late. Our plans have already begun." said Archerina.

Archerina and the Cogs vanish with Kat.

On the spacebase, Kim wakes up in a dungeon cell. Cogs drag in Kat, and toss her into the cell next to her.

"Kat?" asked Kim.

"No, Kim. They got you to." said Kat.

"Yes. Both of you foolishly used the ninja powers, when neither of you had the ninja coin." said Momma D.

"Who are you?" asked Kat.

"I am Momma D, Divatox's mother. I'm the one who suggested that Tommy be sent into the Portal of Despair. It almost worked if it wasn't for those 2 teenagers, Cassie, and Tj." said Momma D.

"I know. That's why Tommy and I chose them as our replacements. Because they rescued Tommy, and me, and showed great courage to help us, when they could have left, and never looked back." said Kat.

Mama D ignored Katherine and continued.

"You remember Divatox, my dears. She tried to turn Kimberly and Jason into Maligore's servants, and you were turned into Rita's servant. Well, I'm going to reawaken that evil, and make sure it remains in both of you, and a few others who have been touched by the darkness." said Momma D.

"Who else had been evil besides Jason, Kat, and me? Oh, no. Is she going after Tommy?" thought Kim.

"I am." thought Momma D.

"You can hear my thoughts." said Kim.

"Yes. And there are 5 more, as well. Karone, the former Pink Galaxy Ranger and former Princess Astronema. Ryan, Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, used to work for Diabolico. Merrick, former Silver Wildforce Ranger and former Zenaku. As well as the two Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, who worked for Lothor." said Momma D.

"Leave them alone." said Kim.

"Sorry but for the Psycho Rangers to be whole, we need people who have been evil for a long time. Merrick's been evil for thousands of years, while Ryan and Karone were evil for 10 years, Kat was evil for a few months, Tommy was evil for a few days, while, you, Jason, Hunter, and Blake were evil for a few hours." said Archerina.

"You won't get away with this." said Kat.

"I'm afraid the plan is already in progress. Don't worry, my child. You won't be alone here. Soon the other 7 children of darkness will arrive, and you will become my Psycho Rangers." said Momma D.

"No." said Kim.

"It's too late." said Momma D.

"We weren't able to get free, Kim. Now Tommy, Jason, Karone, Ryan, Merrick, Hunter, and Blake could end up in here. They don't have powers, right now. Do they? They're out there somewhere where these creeps can find them, and the others won't be able to rescue them in time." said Kat.

"Don't worry. Tommy and the others will get away. They have to." said Kim.

"Archerina's husband, Gasket is also here. I wonder who else survived." said Kat.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon. And we won't like it." said Kim.

"Who are the Psycho Rangers?" asked Kat.

"Dark Specter created them and gave them to Astronema. The Space Rangers killed them, but Trakeena resurrected them to destroy the Galaxy Rangers. The Space and Galaxy Rangers destroyed them, but not before Kendrix, the Pink Galaxy Ranger died to save Cassie. Karone, Andros's sister, took Kendrix's place. Of course Kendrix is alive again thanks to the Quasar Sabers, but that won't matter once we take over." said Mama D.

"Who's going to be next? Jason? Tommy? Karone? I wish we could warn them, somehow." said Kat.

"You can't. We've developed shields to your sensors, so you won't be able to notice us arriving, until it is too late." said Archerina.

"How?" asked Kat.

"We've had a lot of time on our hands, plotting revenge, and getting new technology, these past few years." said Archerina.

"You won't-" said Kim.

"We won't...what? Get away with this? Please those are the oldest lines in the book, and most of the time, we win." said Archerina.

"The only problem for the UAE has been Earth, especially the Earth Rangers. But that is all going to change and with are new master in charge we will not fail." said Momma D.

"Archerina let's go, and leave them here to enjoy the last moments of being honest, true, and fighting for the greater good. Because soon they will be dishonest, evil, and fighting for us." said Momma D.

Momma D and Archerina laugh, as they walk out of the room. Kim and Kat look worried.

"If Tommy and the others can't escape..." said Kim.

"Then the rangers and other heroes, Earth, everyone is doomed." said Kat.


	4. Chapter 4 Jason, Tommy & Karone

At the Surf Spot, Jason finished his meal, and leaves. He steps outside to discover to see the things he had never thought to see again. Piranitrons and Putra Pods.

"Oh, no. I left my morpher and communicator back at the command chamber with the others so Dimitria and the Alphas could make sure they continue to work properly." thought Jason.

The Putra Pods and Piranitrons surround him and charge. Jason begins fighting the Putra Pods and Piranitrons.

At the park, Tommy is practicing karate. Suddenly Tengas and Cogs appear out of nowhere with Gasket.

"Oh, no. I left all of my morphers and my communicator back at the command center. Wait. I can still morph into my ninjetti powers." thought Tommy.

"Well, Tommy. It looks like I've got you at a bad time." said Gasket.

"It's Morphin Time! I need Ninja Ranger Power, now!" said Tommy, morphing into the white ninjetti ranger.

"Going back to your roots, huh?" asked Gasket, laughing.

"I defeated you once, and I can defeat you again." said Tommy.

"On the contrary, you had your pitiful zeo ranger friends to help you. But most of your pathetic friends are at your base, but we've picked up some technology which avoids the scanners of your base. If you don't believe me, Archerina and Divatox's mother have already taken Kimberly and Katherine, who ironically are your wife, and ex-girlfriend." said Gasket.

"What do you want Gasket?" asked Tommy.

"Surrender, and soon you, Kim, Kat, and a few others will join the dark side." said Gasket.

"A few others? What are you talking about?" asked Tommy.

"Why, Andros's sister, Karone, Dana's brother Ryan, and Merrick, the silver wild force ranger. And the two Bradley brothers. Oh, I almost forgot the most important one. Jason, former gold zeo ranger and former red morphin ranger." said Gasket.

"Leave them alone." said Tommy.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." said Gasket.

The Cogs charged, and Tommy began fighting them. Gasket just stood on the sidelines, enjoying this.

At the beach, Karone walks up from the beach, and sits down. She suddenly gets a flash of images.

 ** _Kat walks up to the table with bookbags on them, and pulls out the Crane coin, and a picture of Kim and Tommy. Kat sees Aisha's bookbag._**

 ** _"Aisha's power coin. Well, as long as I'm here." said Kat._**

 ** _Kat walks over to the bookbag, but Bulk and Skull find her._**

 ** _"Miss, it is our duty as junior police officers to escort you from danger." said Bulk._**

 _ **Bulk and Skull then run away, and Kat walks after them, then vanishes in white light. In the distance it shows the six ninjetti rangers fighting the Tengas. Kim/pink ninjetti falls to the ground, and Tommy/white ninjetti runs up to him.**_ ** _  
_**-

Karone is now breathing heavily.

"What does that vision mean? I know it was during the time when the rangers used the ninja coins, and Rita and Zedd were attacking. That was when Rita and Zedd had Kat steal Kim's Crane Coin, Tommy's Falconzord, and then Rita and Zedd took Ninjor. I heard about this, while Ecliptor was training me. I can't believe it happened. But why did I just see Kat, Kim, and Tommy?" asked Karone.

"Because Kat and Kim are prisoners, and Tommy is next." said a female voice.

Karone whirls around to see Astronema.

"But that's impossible. I was you." said Karone.

Astronema laughs.

"Yes, but I've been freed now. And like it or not, you're coming with me." said Astronema.

"I don't think so." said Karone.

"You can't fight me. I've been freed from you, so you don't have my powers anymore, and you gave the pink galaxy powers back to Kendrix. You're defenseless, now." said Astronema.

"Wrong." said Karone.

Karone used her telekinesis to throw a trashcan at Astronema who blasted it with her staff. Metal and trash debris flew everywhere.

"That was impressive." said Astronema, sarcastically.

Astronema snaps her fingers, and Quantrons appear.

"Get her!" said Astronema.

Karone runs from the beach with Quantrons chasing after her.

At the Surf Spot, Jason continues fighting the Putra Pods and Piranitrons. Jason sees an explosion at the beach.

"Karone!" said Jason.

Jason runs off to the beach. The Putra Pods and Piranitrons chase after him.

At the park, Tommy defeats the Cogs, and is left with Gasket.

"Well, you're still as strong as ever. Well, I hate to break it to you, but it looks like two of your friends are going to join Kim and Kat." said Gasket.

Gasket waves his hand. Two images appear. Karone running from Astronema and Quantrons. Jason running from Piranitrons and Putra Pods.

"A little magic trick I picked up from Rita and Zedd." said Gasket.

"Jason. Karone. No." said Tommy.

Gasket charges Tommy, who dodges his attack.

"Sorry, I can't stay right now." said Tommy.

Tommy runs off to the beach. Gasket runs after him.

At the beach, Jason, Tommy, and Karone run into each other. They are backed into a cliff. Gasket, Astronema, Piranitrons, Putra Pods, and Quantrons walk forward from the only exit.

"Looks like we've got trouble." said Jason.

"I've got some bad news. Gasket told me they've found a way to block the command chamber's sensors." said Tommy.

"Then we're on our own." said Jason.

"It gets worse. Gasket told me that they've already kidnapped Kim and Kat." said Tommy.

"Oh, no." said Karone.

"Surrender now." said Astronema.

A flash of purple and pink form into Archerina and Momma D. Flashes of silver form into Cogs. Flashes of Purple form into Tengas.

"They've outnumbered us." said Jason.

"AHH!" screamed Tommy.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" asked Jason.

Tommy begins to glow white. He demorphs in a huge white flash, and Tommy's screams echoes around them.

"Tommy?" asked Karone.

"He's hurt." said Jason.

"Yes. His time limit expired." said Momma D.

"You won't get away with this." said Jason.

The villains fire electricity from their hands. It strikes them knocking the three former rangers unconscious. Cogs grab Tommy, Jason, and Karone.

"Gasket, go with the prisoners. Archerina, take the Cogs and Putties and bring back Hunter and Blake from Blue Bay Harbor." said Momma D.

"What about me?" asked Astronema.

"You take the Quantrons and get Merrick from Turtle Cove. I'll get the Titanium Ranger. From Mariner Bay." said Mama D.

The group of villains and three unconscious prisoners vanish to complete their tasks.

Spaceship. Cogs throw Tommy, Jason, and Karone into separate cells.

"What's going on?" asked Karone.

"We're going to become the Psycho Rangers." said Kim.

"But they were destroyed by the Space and Galaxy Rangers on Terra Venture." said Karone.

"Not entirely. Their powers were turned into morphers, and we're going to recreate them." said Gasket.

"What do you need us for?" asked Karone.

"That's not for you to know just yet." said Gasket.

Gasket walks away, leaving the former rangers very worried.

In the control room, Gasket opens the safe. Inside it is the dragon coin, the five psycho morphers, and the Zenaku mask. Gasket removes the Zenaku mask, and closes the safe up again.

"Momma D, you forgot something." said Gasket.

Gasket presses a button and the mask vanishes. A shuttle docks on the ship. The door opens. Kegler and Stingwingers walk in.

"I thought they were all destroyed." said Archerina.

"I was able to recreate them. With Scorpius and Trakeena dead, I want you to let me join you." said Kegler.

"Yes. You will be a valuable asset." said Gasket.

Kegler leaves to join Porto in the lab. The Stingwingers spread out to guard the ship.

Turtle Cove. Astronema and Quantrons appear.

"Find him. If he's not here, he'll show up eventually." said Astronema.

Quantrons spread out, and Astronema follows them.

Mariner Bay. Momma D, Piranitrons, and Putra Pods appear.

"Find Ryan Mitchell. The former titanium lightspeed ranger." said Momma D.

The Piranitrons and Putra Pods spread out. Momma D follows them.

Blue Bay Harbor. Archerina, Cogs, and Putties appear. They walk around searching for the two Thunder Ninjas.

"Find them. Bring them back alive, with their morphers." said Archerina.

The Cogs and Putties spread out, and Archerina follows them.

On the spacebase, Gasket watches the three monitors seeing the armies look for the rangers.

"It's only a matter of time. Let's just hope Dimitria and those foolish rangers don't go looking for them too." said Gasket.

"Lord Vader, will be please" said Mama D


	5. Ryan, Merrick and The Bradleys

In Turtle Cove, in the country, Merrick stands in a meadow, holding a flute in his hands. Princess Shayla appears in a white flash, and walks up to him.

"You didn't forget." said Princess Shayla.

"Of course not." said Merrick.

Deer Zord arrives. Shayla and Merrick smile when they see him.

Shayla begins singing. "Each day the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep..."

In the town, Astronema hears the singing.

"That dreadful singing. Find out who is doing it, and destroy them so we can continue." said Astronema.

The Quantrons and Astronema follow the sounds of the flute playing and song to the outskirts of the town. They see Merrick and Princess Shayla. The Princess is singing, while Merrick plays the flute. Astronema fires a purple energy blast hurling Merrick and Shayla into a brick wall, knocking them both unconscious. The mask appears in Astronema's hands. The Deer Zord leaps down to attack. Astronema laughs, and fires at the Deer Zord, turning it to stone. A flash of black forms into Zenaku.

"So, you're here to rescue them. Well, you're too late for that." said Astronema.

Astronema throws the mask onto Merrick's face. Zenaku screams as he and Merrick are joined into one being again.

"Zenaku, you serve me now. Take the Princess with us. She may prove useful." said Astronema.

Zenaku grabs Princess Shayla, and vanishes with her. Astronema smirks, and vanishes with the Quantrons.

In the power chamber, the rangers are now getting worried.

"What's taking them so long. They should have checked in." said Trini.

"Guys. The Deer Zord. It's stone." said Cole, pointing to the viewing globe.

The group looks and sees the Deer Zord stone.

"Quick. Pass out the powers, while we can." said Taylor.

"Rangers, Kimberly Hart, Katherine Hillard, Thomas Oliver, Jason Scott, Karone of K-035, and Merrick Mellaton have all disappeared. Gasket, Archerina and Momma D's forces must have done this. For what I am not certain. But Taylor is right. We must pass out the powers now." said Alpha 6.

"How could they disappear without us knowing about it?" asked Adam.

"I can answer that. They have some new technology which is blocking our systems from detecting them." said Justin.

"Then let's get to work to find out what we can do." said Billy.

Billy, Justin, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Damon, Angela Johnson, Trip, and Circuit get together to find a way to stop the beam, while Trini and Adam scan for the last three ranger outside. Ryan Mitchell and Hunter and Blake Bradley.

Mariner Bay. Ryan Mitchell looks around the city. They had saved it countless times, and had finally trapped the demons into the crypt. They had finally retired. But then new evil was arriving, and they had to retake their powers. Ryan was looking forward to retirement, and he was pretty sure that at least Dana was too. Just then an explosion erupts from the north. Ryan looks to see the smoke coming from the crypt containing the demons.

"No. They can't be free." said Ryan.

"But we are." said a voice.

Ryan whirls around to see Diabolico, Loki, Vypra, and Batlings.

"Where's Olimpius and Banshera?" asked Ryan.

"They betrayed us and deserve to rot in that prison." said Diabolico.

Mama D appears in a flash of purple light. Splashes of water form into Piranitrons.

"Now, Mr. Mitchell, you are coming with us, and joining your friends in the dungeon." said Momma D.

Batlings lunge at Ryan, and shackle his arms and legs together.

"Will you join us? They are more ranger teams than just the Lightspeed, Galaxy, and Timeforce teams, which you have encountered. They are all in Angel Grove. Wipe them out, and you'll be free to destroy this city, and rebuild your palace." said Mama D.

"Very well. We'll join you." said Queen Banshera.

The demons, Mama D, the Piranitrons, and Ryan vanish.

Blue Bay Harbor. Hunter and Blake leave Storm Chargers.

"Good thing we got our supplies. Tori, Shane, and Dustin are probably going nuts in there, since they can't skate, surf, or freestyle." said Blake.

"They're probably practicing their fighting at least." said Hunter.

"Yeah, but we better get back." said Blake.

Karone runs up to them, and grabs the two morphers right from their wrist.

"Karone? What's going on?" asked Blake.

Karone smirks, then transforms into Astronema. She throws the morphers to Quantrons. Archerina, Cogs, and Putties soon arrive.

"Archerina, you were lucky with Kat, but these two are a lot harder to beat." said Astronema.

Gasket appears and quickly knocks Blake out one blow from his sword. Hunter grabs Blake. Gasket, Archerina and Astronema fire at Hunter, knocking him to the ground. Cogs grab Hunter and Blake and shackle their wrists and legs together.

"It's time to meet the rest of our team." said Gasket.

The villains vanish with the two captive rangers.

On the spacebase, Ryan, Hunter, and Blake are held by Cogs. Tommy, Kim, Kat, Karone, and Jason are dragged out. The villains drag the rangers down to another room. They attached the eight rangers to machines.

"Darkonda wasn't the one who started this procedure. Now, Kim, Kat, Karone, Jason, Ryan. You are going to become the Psycho Rangers." said Gasket.

Gasket attaches the morphers to their machines, and in a few short minutes, they are now the Psycho Rangers, who free themselves from their bonds. Momma D attaches the dragon coin to Tommy's machine, and the two thunder morphers to Hunter and Blake's machines. In a few short minutes, they are now wearing their ranger costumes.

"You three can demorph and remorph. But the Psychos are stuck this way, that is unless you know of someone else who can create a good energy wave." said Momma D.

"Let's go have some fun." said Tommy.

At the command chamber, the rangers stand together.

"Not so fast. We still need candidates for the green turbo powers." said Dimitria.

"I know who to pick for the green turbo ranger." said Adam.

"Who?" asked Katie.

"Raymond." said Adam.

"Yes. We can't have enough geniuses on our side." said Tanya.

Raymond is teleported in a white column of light.

"Raymond, we need you to be the green turbo ranger." said Adam.

"You're all rangers?" asked Raymond.

Jen pulls out devices, and hands them to everyone. Everyone sees the entire ranger history, and ranger rules, quickly.

"How did you do that?" asked Billy.

"An invention Trip made." said Jen.

" I bet Plankton's is also part of this" As Spongebob soon left the room, with no one notice.

"NIMUE, quick to my ship , I will get the other Rangers, who aren't here" said Linkara as he and his crew beam up to his ship.

The devices are recollected and placed into a box that Trip sets aside.

"I accept." said Raymond.

"We've restored all of the powers, including the ninjastorm powers. We're going to need all of you." said Ninjor.

Captain Mitchell, Dimitria, Dulcea, and Ninjor distribute the powers to the rangers.

These are the Power Rangers Teams:

Morphin: Angela J/white; Zack/black; Hannah/pink; Billy/blue; Trini/yellow; Terri/red.

Alien/Aquitar: Delphine/white; Corcus/black; Cestria/pink; Cestro/blue; Tidus/yellow; Aurico/red.

Zeo: Emily/pink; Tanya/yellow; Rocky/blue; Adam/green; David/red; Trey/gold.

Turbo: Angela T/pink; Aisha/yellow; Justin/blue; Raymond/green; Mike/red.

Space: Cassie/pink; Ashley/yellow; Tj/blue; Carlos/black; Andros/red; Zhane/silver.

Galaxy: Kendrix/pink; Maya/yellow; Kai/blue; Damon/green; Leo/red.

Lightspeed: Dana/pink; Kelsey/yellow; Chad/blue; Joel/green; Carter/red; Alex/titanium.

Timeforce: Jen/pink; Katie/yellow; Lucas/blue; Trip/green; Wes/red; Eric/quantum.

Wildforce: Alyssa/white; Taylor/yellow; Max/blue; Danny/black; Cole/red; Kendall/silver.

Ninjastorm: Shane/red; Dustin/yellow; Tori/blue; Cam/green.

"Now to go after them, and find them." said Alyssa.

The alarms ring . Everyone looks to the viewing globe to see the demons, Hunter, and Blake attacking Mariner Bay.

"We'll take care of this." said Carter.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" said Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, and Carter.

"Titanium Power!" said Alex.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" said Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" said Cam.

The ten rangers teleport to Mariner Bay. The alarms ring again.

"Gasket, Archerina, and Cogs are attacking Angel Grove." said Dimitria.

"Cestria, you must now use the coin Cestro gave you." said Delphine.

Cestria nods.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Delphine.

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Delphine.

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Corcus.

"Pink Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Cestria.

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Cestro.

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Tidus.

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Aurico.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Emily.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said David.

"Gold Ranger Power!" said Trey.

The eleven rangers teleport to the park to fight Gasket, Archerina, and the Cogs. The alarms ring again.

"Ai, Ai. Astronema, Zenaku, and Quantrons are attacking Turtle Cove." said Alpha 5.

"Wild Access!" said Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, and Kendall, morphing into the wild force team.

The six rangers teleport to Turtle Cove.

"Rangers, I have some bad news. Frax has reappeared in Silver Hills with the Doomtron." said Circuit.

"He must have fallen through a time hole." said Wes.

"Let's go." said Jen.

"Time for Timeforce!" said Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Wes, morphing into the pink, yellow, blue, green, and red timeforce rangers.

"Quantum Power!" said Eric, morphing into the quantum ranger.

The six ninjas, and six timeforce rangers teleport to Silver Hills. Just then the alarms ring, revealing the Psycho Rangers at the beach.

"We'll handle it." said Andros.

"Let's Rocket!" said Andros, Cassie, Ashley, Tj, Carlos, and Zhane.

"Go Galactic!" said Kendrix, Maya, Kai, Damon, and Leo.

The eleven rangers teleport to the beach. Alarms ring, as Momma D, Piranitrons, Putra Pods, and Chromites appear in downtown Angel Grove.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Mike.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" said Justin, morphing into the blue turbo ranger.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" said Raymond, morphing into the green turbo ranger.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" said Aisha, morphing into the yellow turbo ranger.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" said Angela T, morphing into the pink turbo ranger.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" said Mike, morphing into the red turbo ranger.

"It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord!" said Angela J.

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Hannah.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Sabertooth-tiger!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Terri.

The seven rangers morph into the dino rangers. The seven dino rangers and five turbo rangers teleport to downtown Angel Grove

Meanwhile back at the villains spaceship

Darth Vader "Skylar, it is time"

Skylar "good" as she created a portal as the two in it and disappeared along with the portal. as they vanish from this time period.


	6. Fights and captures and recruits

Happy New year everybody

* * *

Time Force Holding Cells-3,000

Ransik sat in his cell, his arms held by a pair of high-tech the cell next to him was his daughter, Nadira, who also had a pair of handcuffs holding her. Ransik and Nadira stood up as they saw a Dark figure, where a dark mask and breathing heavy, attacking the guards with his red laser sword. "who are you, , I demand to know what's going on" Ransik yelled at the intruder.

Darth Vader for a moment did not say anything, but removed there handcuffs from there hands by using the force, "Thank you, bit still wants your name" asked Ransik.

"I am Darth Vader, conqueror have galaxies and I am here to ask you to join me and defeat the Power Rangers and other enemies that stand in are way" said Darth Vader

"May I ask, where do mutants stand in your version of Earth" Ransik asked

" oh don't worry you and your daughter will be by my side as we rule Earth and mutants will not be outcasts" Darth Vader responded.

"Then I guss I will join" said Rinsik

In Turtle Cove, Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, and Kendall arrive. Zenaku, Astronema and the Quantrons stand together.

"Noble Tiger!" said Alyssa.

"Soaring Eagle!" said Taylor.

"Surging Shark!" said Max.

"Iron Bison!" said Danny.

"Howling Wolf!" said Kendall.

"Blazing Lion! Guardians of the Earth, united we roar!" said Cole.

"Power Rangers Wildforce!" said Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, and Kendall.

"Give up Astronema." said Taylor.

"Never. You shall all be destroyed. This is the final battle. We're finishing off what we started years ago." said Astronema.

"The Final Confrontation!" said Taylor.

"That's right. Only this time, there's no Zordon to save you. GET THEM!" said Astronema.

Cole fights Zenaku, while the rest of the rangers fight the Quantrons. Astronema watches from the sidelines.

Angel Grove Park. Delphine, Corcus, Cestro, Tidus, Aurico, Emily, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, and Trey teleport in.

"So, you've finally showed up." said Archerina, walking out from a tree.

Gasket walks out from behind another one, and Cogs surround them.

"Give up now. Or suffer defeat." said Gasket.

"We've beaten you once. We'll beat you again." said Rocky.

"But you had Katherine and Tommy on the team." said Archerina.

"What have you done with them?" asked Tanya.

"You'll find out..." said Archerina.

"...soon enough." said Gasket.

Gasket and Archerina charge. David fights Gasket. Emily fights Archerina. Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Trey fight the Cogs.

Angel Grove. Downtown. Mama D, Putra Pods, Piranitrons, and Chromites attack. The civilians had all fled. 6 energy blasts throw the army all over the place. Mama D looks to her right to see Zack, Hannah, Billy, Trini, and Terri are holding the Power Blaster. Dulcea and Angela Johnson are holding the Dragon Dagger and Saba together.

"Attack them!" said Mama D.

The Piranitrons, Putra Pods, and Chromites charge, and are thrown back by another energy blast. Mama D looks to her left to see Angela T, Aisha, Justin, Raymond, and Alex.

"More of you!" said Mama D.

"Turbo Red!" said Mike.

"Turbo Green!" said Raymond.

"Turbo Blue!" said Justin.

"Turbo Yellow!" said Aisha.

"Turbo Pink!" said Angela T.

"Turbo Rangers!" said Angela T, Diana, Justin, Sabrina, and Mike.

"White Morphin!" said Angela J.

"Black Morphin!" said Zack.

"Pink Morphin!" said Hannah.

"Blue Morphin!" said Billy.

"Yellow Morphin!" said Trini.

"Red Morphin!" said Terri.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" said Angela J, Dulcea, Zack, Hannah, Billy, Trini, and Terri.

"DESTROY THEM!" said Mama D.

A green and yellow flash forms into Tommy, who leaps down to the battle.

"No." said Zack.

"Not again." said Trini.

"Yes, the Green Ranger is back." said Tommy.

Zack, Billy, and Trini fight Tommy. Angela J, Hannah, and Terri fight the Putra Pods. Angela T, Aisha, and Justin fight the Piranitrons. Raymond and Mike fight the Chromites. Mama D stands to the side waiting for a moment to strike.

Mariner Bay. Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, Carter, Alex, Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Cam arrive. Diabolico, Vypra, Loki, Jiggser, Hunter, Blake, and Batlings walk up to them.

"Surrender rangers. Your time is up." said Vypra.

"Never. Red Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Carter.

"Green Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Joel.

"Blue Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Chad.

"Yellow Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Kelsey.

"Pink Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Dana.

"Titanium Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Alex.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" said Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, Carter, and Alex.

"Power of Air!" said Shane.

"Power of Water!" said Tori.

"Power of Earth!" said Dustin.

"Wind Rangers!" said Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"Samurai Ranger!" said Cam.

"Time to take you down." said Diabolico.

Cam and Shane vs. Hunter. Dustin and Tori vs. Blake. Alex vs. Olimpius. Carter vs. Diabolico. Dana vs. Vypra. Chad and Joel vs. Queen Banshera. Kelsey vs. Batlings. Jiggser stays in the shadows waiting to create a monster to help.

Silver Hills. Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, Wes, and Eric arrive to see Frax with Cyclobots. Frax is in the Doomtron.

"We have to take him out again." said Jen.

"Q-rex!" said Eric.

The Q-rex arrives, and Eric jumps in. Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Wes fight the Cyclobots

Back at Rinsik prison

Darth Vader was walking around the cell as he, Rinsik,Nadira and Skylar watched the battle of Timeforce vs Frax from a portal.

"Hm Frax seemed to be more good use then I thoght" said Darth Vader.

" I must wrong you that Frax has betrayed me before" said Rinsik

" I am awhere of that but I still need him for my Empire" responded Vader

"Those Rangers are very interesting to observed and I believe they are called"

"Timeforce" Nadira said hopefully. Even though she was imprison for a few years, Vader couldn't help help but notice the confusion she had when he mention the Rangers. "Are they fighting us?"

"Yes" Darth Vader responded to the girl,Darth Vader then realized something that The three Ninja Storm Rangers were once turn evil by Lothor and that was at least a day or two meaning three more evil Ranger henchmen.

Darth Vader "Skylar, Rinsik, Nadira we are going back to the present as all four of them jumped in the portal again, so Vader could get his three new minions.

in Bariner Bay. Olimpius holds up a medallion.

"Not again!" said Chad.

Olimpius fires. Alex pushes Carter out of the way. Alex, Dana, Kelsey, Chad, and Joel are sucked up into Olimpius's medallion.

"NO!" yelled Carter.

"You're next." said Diabolico.

Carter fires at the medallion, but keeps missing. Hunter and Blake stand together. Shane, Dustin, and Tori stand together. The two groups combine their weapons.

"Thunder Cannon!" said Hunter and Blake.

"Ninja Cannon!" said Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"FIRE!" yelled the 5 rangers in unison.

The two blasts hurl the rangers both backwards. Olimpius blasts them sucking Dustin and Shane into the medal. Cam and Carter are teleported away in streaks of green and red light.

Tori is grabed by Psycho Yellow Ranger who suddenly appears and teleports away with Tori.

"We'll get them next time." said Olimpius.

The demons and two ninjas vanish returning to their hideout outside Mariner Bay.

In Angel Grove, at the beach, Cassie, Kendrix, Ashley, and Maya search the parking lot. Tj and Kai search from the air using the Blue Galaxy Glider and Blue Jet Jammer. Carlos and Damon search the beach. Andros, Zhane, and Leo search the forest next to the beach.

Parking lot. Psycho Pink appears grabbing Kendrix, and vanishes.

"Kendrix!" asked Cassie.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" yelled a voice.

"CARLOS!" said Ashley.

Ashley, Cassie, and Maya run to the beach.

At the beach, Ashley, Maya, and Cassie run up to the beach just in time to see Psycho Black pull Carlos into the ground, and Chromites vanish with Damon.

"NO!" yelled Ashley.

Cassie looks up, and sees the blue galaxy glider and blue jet jammer crash into the water.

"You guy's check the forest. I'll get Kai and Tj." said Cassie.

Ashley and Maya nod, and run towards the forest. Cassie dives underwater.

Forest. A gloved hand pulls Ashley into a wall.

"Ashley?" asked Maya.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" yelled a voice.

"LEO!" yelled Maya, running deeper into the forest.

Maya sees Zhane and Leo unconscious on the ground. Psycho Red vanishes into the ground with them.

"NO!" yelled Maya.

Just then she hears running footsteps. She jumps into the tree, and sees a cloaked figure run in. She leaps down, knocking him unconscious. She removes the hood to be Andros.

"Andros?" asked Maya.

"MAYA!" yelled Cassie.

Maya teleports Andros to the command chamber, then runs back to the beach.

At the beach, Maya runs in, and joins Cassie, Tj, and Kai. They defeat Psycho Pink, and Psycho Blue. They both retreat.

"Where's the others?" asked Cassie.

"The Psychos got Ashley, Leo, and Zhane. I knocked Andros unconscious thinking he was one of them. I teleported him back to the base. We should get back." said Maya.

"Not so fast." said a voice.

The group whirls around to see someone they thought they'd never see again. Trakeena, daughter of Scorpius, standing on the cliff.

"Trakeena? The Lightspeed Rangers and the Lights of Orion destroyed you." said Maya.

"Impostra found me. After Terra Venture's crash, and right now. And as you can see, I'm back to my old beautiful self. This time I'm not going to lose." said Trakeena.

"We'll defeat you again." said Kai.

"We aren't the only ones. We were able to resurrect some old friends of yours." said Trakeena.

Maya, Cassie, Tj, and Kai look on as Furio, Treacheron, Villimax, Impostra, Deviot, Darconda, and Ecliptor appear.

"No. How can they be back?" asked Cassie.

"Sorry. That's classified information. But you can put your feet up!" said Trakeena.

Trakeena blasts Tj and Maya into a net, which is risen up, and vanishes.

"NO!" said Kai.

The villains laugh. Cassie is beamed out in a pink beam of light, followed by Kai, being teleported out in a blue beam of light. The villains, laugh evilly, before vanishing.

Angel Grove. Beach Cave. Zhane, Carlos, Ashley, Tj, Maya, Leo, Kendrix, and Damon are demorphed and unconscious. They had also been blindfolded, bound, gagged, and ear plugged, and locked in separate dungeon cells.

"Yes. Soon we shall have enough power to destroy the rangers, the other villains, and take over this pitiful planet." said Trakeena.

Kegler and Stingwingers appear, and kneel before Trakeena.

"Excellent. Darconda, Ecliptor. You 2 may join Astronema in Turtle Cove." said Trakeena.

Darconda and Ecliptor nod and vanish. Villimax, Deviot, Treacheron, and Furio stand guard. Trakeena, Impostra, Kegler, and the Stingwingers walk out. The Psycho Rangers leave to see if another villain needs their help.

Turtle Cove. Astronema sends out more Quantrons but the wild force team is winning . Just then Ecliptor and Darconda appear.

"We were resurrected, and have been sent to help you, my princess." said Ecliptor.

"Excellent." said Astronema.

A flash of gold forms into Diabolico. Batlings appear holding a chained Toxica and Jindrax.

"I want to offer you a gift." said Queen Banshera.

"Toxica and Jindrax?" asked Max.

"Help us, rangers please. They're trying to turn us evil again, like they did to your friend Merrick." said Toxica.

"You're rejoining the dark side, and destroying the wild force rangers." said Diabolico.

"No. We've given up that life." said Toxica.

"Yeah, leave us alone." said Jindrax.

"I taught Master Org his slave spells. I can turn the two of you into my puppets." said Diabolico.

"Can she do that?" asked Jindrax.

Diabolico waves his hand, making Jindrax, and Toxica frozen stiff.

"You will rejoin the dark side, and finish off the wild force rangers." said Diabolico.

Blue energy flies from her hand and hits Jindrax and Toxica.

"NO!" yelled Kendall.

Jindrax and Toxica, now free to move, stand next to Astronema, Ecliptor, and Darconda.

"I have more business to attend to. Just destroy them." said Diabolico, vanishing in a gold flash of light.

"And I intend to do so." said Astronema.

Zenaku vs. Cole. Ecliptor vs. Danny. Darconda vs. Max. Jindrax vs. Taylor. Toxica vs. Alyssa. Astronema vs. Kendall.

"Evil spirits of toil and strife, give our warriors new life!" said Toxica.

Beans attach themselves to Ecliptor and Darconda. They grow to gigantic size.

"Oh, oh. We've got trouble." said Cole.

"You take care of them. I'll finish these guys off." said Kendall.

"Right." said Cole.

"Wildzords, de-"

The crystals fly out of their hands, and into a magnet Astronema is holding.

"Nice try. But now I control the Wildzords." said Astronema.

"NO!" said Cole.

Zenaku takes the wolf, hammerhead, and alligator from the bag, and places them on his flute.

"Wildzords, descend!" said Zenaku.

The 3 zords arrive, and form into Predazord. Zenaku jumps into it.

"What's the matter?" asked Astronema, pulling out the lion and white tiger crystals.

"Cat got your tongue?" asked Astronema, laughing.

The Quantrons are now all gone, and the 6 rangers look from Astronema, Toxica, and Jindrax up to Predazord, Giant Darconda, and Giant Ecliptor.

"We're in trouble." said Max.

"Big trouble." said Taylor.

Back on the Villains Spaceship in Darth Vader 's lair

Olimpius's then appears where, Darth Vader is waiting for him along with his Prisoner Tori having her arms being hold by Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black

Olimpius " Way did you summon me"

Darth Vader " your prisoners the ninja storm red and yellow Rangers could be anther pair of henchmen as they were turn evil before by Lothor"

Olimpius " Very well" as he freed Shane and Justin from his medal.

Shane "what's going on"

Tori " Darth Vader found out that we we're turn evil that one time by Lothor and wants to turn us evil again like the other evil Rangers.

Dustin " oh no not again"

Darth Vader then order two robots to grabbed Shane and Dustin as they could not het free as the robots were stronger then a average person, as they are put in a machine and Tori is pit in her machine by the two Psycho Rangers.

Darth Vader " Dr. Insano was able to replicate the evil morphers that Lothor used to turn you evil last time" as he placed them on each of there machine and quickly a laser soon hit the morphers on the machine as evil energy soon hit the three ninja storm rangers. Once the laser was down the rangers then got out of the machines they trapped were in.

Darth Vader then order them to go and fight the Dino Rangers who Linkara was going to for help. They then did as he wished and teleport away as Vader then smiled under his helmet as he had just Gotten three new evil Rangers on his side.


	7. Fights Captures and recruits part 2

Angela Grove Park.

Delphine, Corcus, Cestria, Cestro, Tidus, Aurico, Emily, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, and Trey fight off the Cogs. Archerina fires an arrow, which strikes Emily, hurling her backwards. Archerina leaps forward, and grabs Emily's arms, but Emily kicks Archerina, sending her flying.

"Giving up?" asked Archerina.

"This party's just getting started." said Emily, who charges.

David and Gasket fight. Gasket pulls the zeo saber from David, and uses the red zeo saber and his own sword to send David flying backwards.

"Finally the Machine Empire shall triumph!" said Gasket.

Gasket uses both swords, and fires energy. David is flung backwards, and demorphs, before rolling down a hill into a fast moving stream, headed for a waterfall. The red zeo sword vanishes from Gasket's hand.

"I'll find you again, red ranger." said Gasket.

Gasket vanishes.

"It's time we end this." said Archerina.

Archerina fires her bow, and it strikes Emily, hard. Emily is hurled backwards into trees. She demorphs. Archerina walks over to her, and puts her foot on her back, preventing her from getting up.

"Goodbye, pink ranger." said Archerina, pulling back her arrow.

A gold blur sends Archerina flying. Trey helps Emily to her feet, and Delphine joins them.

"It's time to improvise." said Archerina.

Archerina runs back to the fight. She throws a net onto the 5 Aquitians and 3 zeo rangers. Trey, Emily, and Delphine arrive too late.

"Sorry. They belong to the Machine Empire." said Archerina.

Archerina vanishes with the Cogs, and the 8 captive rangers.

"NO!" said Emily.

"We have to get back to the base." said Trey.

Reluctantly Emily teleports out with Trey and Delphine.

"Take one more step, and I activate the laser, which will turn them to ashes." said Frax.

Outside, Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Wes are finishing off the Cyclobots. Suddenly flashes of blue and black form into Psychos Blue and Black. They knock out Trip, and Lucas, and vanish with them. Psycho Pink appears, grabs Jen, and vanishes into a wall.

"NO!" yelled Katie, tossing the Cyclobots against the same wall.

"NO! JEN!" yelled Wes.

Wes and Katie are teleported out in red and yellow beams of light, followed by a red beam from Q-rex, which is teleported back to its hiding place.

Command Chamber. Carter, Delphine, Trey, Emily, Cassie, Andros, and Kai are there. Wes, Katie, and Eric teleport in.

"No. Not more loses." said Delphine.

"We must contact the morphin, turbo, ninja, and wild force rangers." said Trey.

"There's too much interference in Angel Grove." said Alpha.

"Then try Turtle Cove. We have to get the Wildforce Rangers back." said Delphine.

"Right." said Alpha.

In Turtle Cove. Ecliptor and Darconda return to normal size. They rejoin Astronema, Toxica, and Jindrax.

"Wildzords descend!" said Astronema, Toxica, Jindrax, Ecliptor, and Darconda.

Lion, White Tiger, Eagle, Shark, and Bison arrive. Astronema jumps into White Tiger Zord. Toxica jumps into Eagle Zord. Jindrax jumps into Bison Zord. Darconda jumps into Shark Zord. Ecliptor jumps into Lion Zord. The 5 zords combine to form Wildforce Megazord.

"We've lost. We've let the Princess and Animus down." said Alyssa, falling to her knees.

"No. Get up. We're not quitting." said Taylor.

"Never give up." said Danny, putting his hand out.

"Never give up." said Max, putting his hand on top of Danny's.

Alyssa stands up, and puts her hand on top of Max's.

"Never give up." said Alyssa.

"Let's show them what we can really do." said Kendall, putting her hand on top of Alyssa's.

"Let's show them what true power rangers are about." said Taylor, putting her hand on top of Kendall's.

"And protect the Earth." said Cole, placing his hand on top of Taylor's.

"Any last words?" asked Astronema.

"Noble Tiger!" said Alyssa.

"Soaring Eagle!" said Taylor.

"Surging Shark!" said Max.

"Iron Bison!" said Danny.

"Howling Wolf!" said Kendall.

"Blazing Lion! Guardians of the Earth, united we roar!" said Cole.

"Power Rangers Wildforce!" said Cole, Kendall, Danny, Max, Taylor, and Alyssa.

Astronema, and the villains laugh, only to be ejected from the zords, as the crystals fly back into the rangers hands.

"What?" asked Astronema.

"Give me back Predazord." said Kendall.

"No." said Zenaku.

Zenaku vanishes, taking Predazord and the 3 animal crystals with him. The wild force zords retreat back to the Animarium.

"Give up, now." said Cole.

"Never." said Jindrax.

Darkonda and Ecliptor join their swords with Jindrax. The three fire a blast of energy, which strikes the group, hurling them backwards. The rangers demorph, and struggle to their feet.

"Surrender, rangers. It's over." said Astronema.

"No, it isn't." said Cole.

"Wil-"

Toxica, Jindrax, Astronema, Ecliptor, and Darkonda fire at the group, knocking them into a brick wall behind them. Zenaku and Quantrons appear, and grab Max, Alyssa, and Kendall, and vanish.

"No." screamed Taylor.

Danny, Taylor, and Cole are teleported away in streaks of black, yellow, and red.

"Foolish rangers. You can't hide forever." said Astronema.

Astronema, Ecliptor, Darconda, Toxica, and Jindrax vanish.

Command Chamber. Taylor, Danny, and Cole teleport in, and see Delphine, Corcus, Aurico, Trey, Emily, Cassie, Kai, Carter, Wes, Katie, Tori, and Cam.

"There are only 15 of us left. We must get the morphin, ninja, and turbo teams before they are taken too." said Delphine.

"Quickly before it's too late." said Trey.

'The ninja rangers are still in Silver Hills." said Wes.

"And the morphin and turbo rangers are in Angel Grove." said Kai.

"Trey, Delphine. Bring back the morphin and turbo rangers. Wes, Carter. Bring back the ninja rangers." said Alpha 5.

The rangers teleport out. Ninjor, Dulcea, and the others from other planets who hadn't become rangers teleported back to their planets.

"I hope they won't become targets for Trakeena or one of the others." said Emily.

"Don't worry. They can all take care of themselves." said Alpha 5.

The remaining rangers powered down and sat down to try to rest for awhile.

Angel Grove. Mama D watches as the rangers struggle to continue fighting.

"Tommy, use the Sword of Darkness." said Mama D.

"Sword of Darkness!" said Tommy.

The sword appears in his hands, and Zack, Billy, and Trini shudder when they see it. It had given them many nightmares, but they'd never said it to anyone, no wanting to make Tommy feel worse for what he had done to them.

"Tommy, snap out of it. It's us. We're your friends." said Billy.

"I have friends. Darth Vader,Mama D, Gasket, Archerina, the Psycho Rangers,Plankton. They're my friends. You guys are the enemy." said Tommy.

Tommy blasts them with green electricity, throwing the 3 rangers backwards. Tommy laughs, while Mama D watches the others rangers fighting.

"Tommy, finish them now!" said Mama D.

Tommy raises his sword when he sees Zack, Billy, and Trini. His arms begin to shake, and Tommy can't do it.

"Tommy. I told you to finish them." said Mama D.

Tommy, knowing he'll be punished for this, vanishes in a green and yellow flash.

"He'll get a lashing for that." said Mama D.

Mama D fires purple electricity at all the rangers, throwing them backwards. The group stands up.

"Mama D. It's over. You lost." said Trini.

"I don't think so" said Momma D.

Mama D fires once again, but the rangers dodge the energy blasts.

"Rangers, give up. I am your new mistress." said Mama D.

"Never." said Justin.

Chromites grab Justin, Aisha, Zack, Angela J, Angela T, Hannah, and Teri, and vanish. Trini, Billy, Raymond and Mike dodge the Chromites. They bump into Delphine and Trey.

"Come on. Let's go." said Trey.

Trini, Billy, Raymond, Mike, Delphine, and Trey teleport back to the command chamber. Mama D vanishes with the rest of her army.

Silver Hills.

"Don't take one more step. I'm warning you." said Frax.

Wes and Carter teleport in behind Frax. Wes fires at the Frax's control box. It falls to the ground, smoking and short circuiting. Sabrina and Tom are freed.

"Look what you've done. My Doomtron's out of control." said Frax.

Wes, Carter, and the six ninjas look out the window to see Doomtron attack the city.

"It's going to destroy everything, but it'll now try to destroy me." said Frax.

"Frax. You're under arrest. You're going back to the future." said Wes.

"On the contrary, my Cyclobots have captured 3 of the timeforce rangers." said Frax.

"In fact the ranger teams have been dwindled down. There's anything from 1 to 3 rangers on a ranger team, except for yours. But why break with tradition." said Frax.

"We must return to the power chamber." said Wes.

Wes, and Carter teleport out.

Ship. Tanya, Rocky, and Adam are locked in dungeon cells. The three zeo morphers are locked in a safe by Archerina, who walks out with Gasket. The three rangers struggle to escape, but fail.

Dungeon. Trakeena puts the blue, black, yellow, and silver space morphers in the vault, followed by the red, yellow, green, and pink quasar sabers, and finally the red, yellow, green, and pink galaxy morphers.

Space Vader, along with Naare, Queen Chrysalis, Master Vile, Goldar, Rygog, Elgar, and Rito walk out to see Mama D, Astronema, Ecliptor, Darkonda, Quantrons, and Piranitrons.

"Thank your for reviving us Mama D and Lord Vader." said Goldar.

"Yes. Luckily we were able to revive others. Most of the other armies have gotten fallen warriors back." said Mama D.

" Lord Vader, we were able to captured some of the Rangers." said Mama D.

"Good" Darth Vaderresponded

The submarine and Space Skull dock with the space base. The group of villains walk into the space base. All of their prisoners are tossed into the space bases's dungeon cells, and their morphers are locked away. Master Vile, Mama D, Astronema, and Ecliptor head into the conference room. Goldar, Rito, Elgar, Rygog, Darkonda, Zen-Aku, Toxica, and Jindrax leave to train. Tengas, Piranitrons, Putra Pods, Chromites, and Quantrons leave to guard the ship and the prisoners.

Conference room.

" Who should we recruit next." said Astronema.

"I was thinking Grumm." said Mama D.

"I have a better idea. How about koragg." said Astronema.

"Agreed." said Vile.

"Agreed." said Mama D.

" Good, he would be a good general for my empire" Darth Vader sad

Trakeena and Diabolico, then appear

My lord, how will we get koragg, he turn back into Leanbow by the Mystic Rangers said Trakeena.

"easy we capture leanbow and put him back under the spell The master put him ." said Diabolico.

"perfected." said Trakeena.

"Yes, he would be a good servant to us." said Queen Banshera.

"But, what about reviving the other villains ." said Diabolilco.

"Yeah , like my father." said Trakeena.

"Soon" Darth Vader responded

"A wise choice." said Diabolico.

Furio, Treacheron, Villimax, Deviot, Kegler, Psycho Rangers, and Stingwingers arrive.

"Everyone listen up, We are going up against The Mystic Ranger." said Trakeena.

Everyone else agrees.

"So, what about, other villains that the Mystic Rangers were able to turn good, do we turn them evil again too" ask Trakeena.

" Oh don't worry there be on are side, But first we need to get Koragg first, understand" Darth Vader said

"Yes, master" said Trakeena.

Gasket and Archerina then arrive

"Gasket, Acherina, we are going after Leanbow and are going to turn him back into Koragg." said darth vader.

Frax and Cyclobots walk in as they are behide the two robots.

"Good , are plans are going well ." said Gasket.

"Master, I hear you have recruited Rinsik and his duaghter, I must wrong you, they aren't evil anymore." said Frax.

"So what dose that mean, that there spies" asked Archerina.

"Indeed and i have captured them ." said Frax.

"Show them to us." said Gasket.

Cyclobots drag in Rinsik and Nadia.

"Lock them up, But came them away from the other prisoners, we could still turn them evil again" said Gasket.

Frax nods, and the Cyclobots take them away

"excellent thinking Gasket" Darth Vader said .

"Thank you master and i figure we can turn them evil again." said Gasket.

"Yes, they could still be useful." said Darth vader.

"What a glorious plan." said Archerina.

"Yes also i hear that Bad Guy World, people are started to revolted in your kingdom, we must do something about that." said Gasket.

Easy I will sent Skylar and The evil heroes there and they will rule it for me, well i carry out my plans here." Darth Vader said

"Sure, we should revive Imperious, he would be very useful" asked Frax.

"yes, indeed" Darth Vader responded.

"perfected, I will get started now then" said Frax.

"And once we get Koragg, then we will go after there other former eneimes." said Gasket.

All the villains soon started to laugh.

Command Chamber. wes, delphine, trey, Andros, Carter, Mike,Eric,Cole,Tylarb,Katie ,Kai, Cassie, Emily, Raymond, danny and Billy had teleported in,

Guys. The villains and Darth Vader are going after the mystic force Rangers." said Billy.

"We have to stop them?" asked Kai.

"But what about the others." said Carter.

"We've just got to find out where the others are, and free them, but for now, we have to wrong the Mystic force rangers." said Wes.

"And fast." said Carter.

A blue beam of light forms into the Blue Centurion. A black beam of light forms into the Phantom Ranger.

"We heard you needed the help We were searching for the bases of the villains, but we came up with nothing." said Phantom Ranger.

"I'm so glad you came." said Cassie.

Cassie ran up to the Phantom Ranger, and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Will you tell me who you are someday?" asked Cassie.

"Yes. But not until the danger is over." said Phantom Ranger.

Cassie nods, and smiles.

"What about David?" asked Emily.

"We'll look for him right now." said Trini.

Shore. The river is now low, and David is pushed onto the shore. He lies unconscious on the ground. A sign next to him says Welcome to San Francisco. Gasket appears.

"I'd told you I'd find you again." said Gasket.

Gasket hoists David on his shoulders, and vanishes in a flash of silver light.

On Linkara ship

Conner, Ethan,Kira and Trent along with Hayley are suddenly teleported to his ship

Linkara then appears to them

"Linkara, way are we here?" Kira asked

Guys, bad news Darth Vader and some past old villains have return and have turn Tommy and other eight past Rangers who were evil at some point,evil again"

" Tommy is evil" Conner said in shock

and where need your guys and other Power Rangers to help us" Linkara said

Teddy then appears on a computar scene

"Hello my hatred friends" Teddy said from the computar scene

"you can't be alive, I saw the explosion, you can't be alive" Ethan said in horror.

"Oh i am alive and i have Anton Mercer as my prisoner" Teddy explain as he shows Anton in a cage.

"Dad!" Trent said in horror

Yes, your father Trent, you better come and get him" Teddy said smiling.

"Where are you" Linkara asked.

" I am in Mesogog old lair and before you asked me Teddy how can you be there it was destroyed, well i am in the basement" Teddy said

"Where stop you" Kira said

"Good luck with that" Teddy responded and the scene then went blank.

"Where guys it looks like where out of retirement" Conner said to everyone as they prepared to go and defeat Teddy"

Back at Mesogog Lair

Teddy then turn to the recently revived Zeltrax and the brainwash again Elsa as they stand and wait for there new master to tell them, what his plain is.

"Thank you for reviving me, Master" said Zeltrax

"Your welcome" Teddy responded

"Master, what is are plan" Elsa asked

"The plan is simple we destroy Linkara and the dino rangers and then we go on to destroy other Rangers and heroes" Teddy responded.

"Is it true that Tommy Oliver is evil" Zeltrax asks.

"Yep that's true" Teddy answers

"what is the Sliver Morpher for" Elsa asked

" See five past Rangers have been turn in to the new Psycho Rangers, but one thing that bugs me is that there are other Ranger teams, after Ninja Storm, meaning there must have been a least one Ranger that was evil at some point in those teams and once i found one i will turn then into the Sliver Psycho Ranger" Teddy explaned

"So, what about the Din White Ranger, he was once evil for a cuple of days, will he be the Sliver Psycho Ranger" Zeltrax asked

"No, I have other plans for him" Teddy responded

"come let's go up, I have a feeling are friends are up there already". said Teddy as he, Zeltrax and Elsa soon leave to go up.

Up at arrive, where Mesogog's old base use to be The Dino Rangers were suited up and Linkara and Harvey were ready to battle as they waited for the villains to come out

" Where are they" Conner asked

suddenly Teddy, Elsa and Zeltrax soon arrived from the stairs coming up from the basement along with Tyrannodrones

"Oh I see you could make it that's nice, Who's the pink ranger?" Teddy asked noticing a Dino Pink Ranger, when last he counted there were 5 not 6.

Hayley then took off her helmate

"I am the Pink Dino Ranger" said Hayley

" oh will anther power ranger to destroy" Teddy responded as they all charged at one and anther.

Zeltrax faces Conner, Elsa faces Kira. Linkara,Harvey, Hayley,Ethan take on The Tyrannodrones. Trent decides to take on Teddy, the man who kidnapped his father

"So, you were the Evil Dino Ranger" said Teddy as he blocks the White Dino Ranger.

"That was quit a long time ago, now" said Trent as he tries to hit Teddy with his blade. only for Teddy to dodge his attack, Teddy then kicked him and throw his energy beams at Trent, Trent fell to the ground

"You really think you could defeat me" teddy said as three figure appear be hide him

It was the wind rangers, who were already in there suits. Everyone suddenly stop fighting, as they all look at the the three power Rangers who appeared.

"Oh good it's you guys, come to help us" said Ethan

" Oh we have come to help but not you" said Tori

" Lord Vader sent us to help to get raid of you" Shane said with a smile on his face

" Good, so your here to help me, Attack!" shouted Teddy

Conner Vs Shane, Ethan vs Dustin, Kira vs Tori. Linkara vs Zeltrax Hayley vs Elsa and Harvey fights the Trannodrones.

Teddy then grabed Trent's Morpher

" what are you doing" said Trent as he tries to escape Teddy's gasp on him

" Oh, i am just making a few ajustments" Teddy said

Soon Trent yelled in pain as he morphs into Tino White Ranger, but now evil

"ah it's good to be back" The White Dino Ranger said as he quickly jumped into battle. As he interrupted the fight between the wind and dino rangers

As he runs very fast and hits the three dino rangers as they fall to the ground. Once they get back up

"Not again" Kits said as she stare at the evil dino white ranger who she never thought she would see again

"Oh that was fun" The Dino Ranger said enjoyed

"So your on are sidenow" Tori asked

"Yep" The Diono white ranger said

Niumo get us out of here" Linkara said as he, Harvey, Kira, Conner, Hayley and Ethen are teleported away

"Sould we go after them" asked shane

" No, we have other stuff to do" Teddy said as all the villains, along with Mercer Vanish.


	8. Enter Mystic Force

Briarwood, other since the Master's defeat back in 2006, things have been very peaceful for the humans and the magical creatures of Briarwood. AS Nick and his mother and father have recently come back from there trip from Good Guy World, the place, where light is born from and there adventure from Bad Guy World, where they saw a great heroes fall into the darkness. Not have things changed for them but so has there friends. Vida has become a famous DJ. Chip has become manger of Rock Porium. Madison, Xander and Leelee still work at Rock Porium. Toby and Nikki (Formerly Necrolai, Queen of Vampires) are now married. Everyone was at Rock Porium, As Nick has been sharing stories of His and his parents adventures and the friends and enemies they made during there 11 year trip for a cuple of days do to how long the stories were.

" So what do you guys think" asked Nick

" I still can't belive you allied with a talking Sponge and fought a evil robot and a insane talking cat" Chip said in amusement.

" Hey wait a minute, what about that Darth Vader guy?" Madison asked

" What do you mean" Nick asked

" You described all the villains defeats excepted him and form what it sounds like he was a major threat and you said something about him wanted to take over Earth"

" well he was mostly a servant to anther villain" Nick said

" from what we know, he left after John took control of bad guy world and was never seen again" said Udonna as she reaziled that Madison had made a good point as Vader was never defeated and in fact left bad guy world as if he had no use for it anymore.

" I found it kind of sad that, Teddy, Justin, John and Drimartire never became good after turning evil,like my mom and me and Itassis. as they sounded like great guys before going evil and crazy and stuff" said Leelee

" so what about Bad Guy World now are there still villains there left that will want to destroy Good Guy World and take over Earth" Vida asked

"Not really after Teddy's death, Bad Guy World pretty much have no one left, that Good Guy World can not deal with, thats way they gave all past Power Rangers there powers back in honor of stopping Teddy and sent those who had help them back home" Leanbow explaned

"So all where, ends where" said Xander

Suddenly an explosion happen outside, as everybody went outside to check was going on they saw both humans and magical creatures alike screaming and running away as they saw a figure they never throught they would see again

" Oh how i miss this place" Imperious said enjoy as he cause mayham in the city, with Hidiacs

"How are you here, we destroyed you" said Vida

" You think my New master for bringing me back" said Imperious

" Who is your New master" Udonna asked

"Oh you will see" Imperious replied

the Mystic rangers soon morph, but then all of sudden 5 figures appeared in front of Imperious. Eclipter, darkonda, Tommy, Zen-Aku and Furio. Nick vs Eclipter, Madison vs Darkonda, Chip vs Furio, xander and vida fight the Hidiacs. daggeron vs Zen-Aku. tommy and leanbow fight each other as well. Udonna vs Imperious.

" you are the legendary Green Ranger, way are you on the side of evil" ask Leanbow

" Because it's fun"said Tommy

Suddenly Wes, eric and andros soon apear and help xander and vida with The Hidiacs

"we hread you needed it help" said Wes

" Thanks" Vida said as they went throw the hidiacs.

Tommy and leanbow were still fighting, Tommy and leanbow came clashing their swords at each other, leanbow was doing good, until Tommy slashed his sword of darkness to leanbow's chess, Leanbow then fell in pain to the ground, still alive, but hurt. Imperious was blocking all the udonna attacks until she stop and turn around to see Leanbow on the ground. She quickly tried to run turns him, but is quickly hit by Tommy's sword and gose down.

'mom, dad!" Nick yells in angry and defeats eclipter. everybody stops fighting and watchs in horror as everybody but the villains wonder what Tommy's going to do to them,

"that was fun" said Tommy

" Good,Tommy are master will be happy" said Imperious

Soon all the villains disappear with Udonna and Leanbow.

"No, I failed them" Nick fell down and tears came down his eyes, as he lost his parents again. Everyone came around Nick.

" Don't worry, where get them back"said Andros

In The Villains Space Base

Good, you have come back with Leanbow and i see you bright anther prisoner" Said Darth Vader

" Yes and in fact, my lord,I think like Leanbow, She can serve us as well" said Imperious

Leanbow was knonkout, but Udonna was awake and hearing these monsters evil plans, to not only turn Leanbow into Karogg again,but turn her into a servant of darkness too. To become something she never wanted to become her life time and not only that, but to be use against the Power Rangers including her son. The Son, she had rediscover back in 2006.

" Your never going to get away with this, Light awalys beats the Darkness"

" Soon you will be saying the other way around" said a voice

A voice, she never wanted to hear again, teddy.

"Soon, you along with your along with your husband will be serving us and geting raid of those Power Rangers, including your, son" said Teddy with a devilish smile on his face.

" Imperious it is time" said Darth Vader as he commanded Imperious to cast the spell.

Imperious then said the spell as energy soon surrounded Leanbow's body as it consumed him and 15 minutes later a being comes out of the purple energy as Purple metal knight comes, out

" How may i serve you master" Karogg says as he bows to Darth Vader

Udonna couldn't help but look in horror as the man she lost all those years ago, she has now lost again and soon, she would suffer the same fate.

"Now, Imperious do the same thing to her" commended Vader

Imperious did as he wished and cast the spell again and this time hitting Udonna, except it was a blue color energy hitting her and as she felt her good thoghts and love for everything soon fade away as , as darkness was taken over her mind, all the last moments in her mind before, the darkness takes fall control of her mind all she could say was " I'm sorry son"

Soon, a figure comes out of the blue energy and is wearing, Blue metal armor and helmate comes out" She was no longer Udonna the White Mystic Ranger, but now Phantom, the Lady of Darkness.

"How may we serve you Master" She saids as she kneels before her new master

Back at the Chamber

The Mystic Rangers, Leelee, Nikki, Toby and Itassis and Matoombo are all there along with the remaining Rangers left and there allies

"Where is all the other Rangers who live here" asked Madison

"Captured, at this moment" said Wes

" I just can't belive it , I lost my parents again" said Nick

" Don't worry, where get everyone back, including your parents" said Katie

I just, wonder what they want with your parents, i mean it seemed like they attacked you , just to get them" said Eric

"I don't know, but who every their new master is, their going to pay" said Nick revengefully

" Nick, revenge isn't the right path" said Madison

" I'm guys, you got to see this" said Cam

Everyone then went to look on the scene and see Karoog and Phantom outside.

"Nick,is that who i think it is" asked Chip

"My dad, they turn him into Karogg again" Nick said in angry

"But who's the blue chick?" Xander asked

"come out and face us" Yelled Karogg

Nick and Andros then came out

"What do you want" yelled Andros

" Are master orders, you to surrender, but knowing all great worriars, you won't go down without a fight"

" But don't worry this will be quick" said Phantom

Nick notices the Women's voice the only thing pops in his head is his mother, He then realizes that this women is his mother and that just like his dad they have turn her evil.

They then morph, as Karogg and Phantom get ready by pulling out there sword.

They then fight. Andros vs Karogg and Nick vs Phantom

" Mom, if your still in there, snap out of it, it's me Nick" said Nick hopeing that, she may snap out of it.

" Fool, I am Phantom and my master as ordered me to end you" said Phantom as they clash there swords at each

two flashs of lights appear forming into Teddy and Justain as they watch the fight

" I say they need family theropy" said Justain

" well at least there giving there son a nice lesson" said Teddy

" On what" Justin asked

" On way evil is more stronger and powerful" said Teddy smiling

Anther flash of light comes in the form of Nya

" Sir, Lord Vader sent me here for backup" Nya explain

" Oh good" said Justin

Then all of a sudden strikes of fire, lighting and Earth attack both Nya, Justin and Teddy

" well, well,The Ninja took you long enough" said Teddy

Andos, Nick,Karogg and Phantom stop fighting as they watch the red, blue and black ninjas facing Teddy, Justin and Nya

" The Ninja" said Nick in shock

" Are here" said Andros

" Well, wish we could stay around, but Justin, Nya, Karogg, Phantom retreat"

Soon the five villains soon vanish without a trace.

" Nick, Andros" said Cole

We have a lot of catching up to do" said Kai

Back on the Villains ship

" What were you idiots thinking" said Prince Gasket yelling at Teddy and Justin

" sorry, but the three Ninja came" said Justin

" No excuse, that move made us look weak" Prince Gasket explain

" We don't follow you" said Teddy

" Don't worry, you two did not fail the mission, there will be other victories" said Karogg

" Thanks" said Justin

" So, now what?, Lord Vader won't lke this" said Astronema

" We have more stuff to do, more rangers to destroy, more villains to bring back" said Mama D

" yes, building The New United Alliance of Evil is are main goal" said Darth Vader as he walked in

All villains agreed with there Master


End file.
